


Mole

by Elveatas (Ricecake)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Light D/s, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/pseuds/Elveatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, being discovered means certain death for an undercover agent. But in Lance’s case the repercussions are of a slightly different nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mole

**Author's Note:**

> All-aboard the ship of my new second-favourite OT3!! If anyone wanna join me, I just want to let you all know that I AM HERE FOR THIS!!
> 
> Written for Pornalot 2016, Challenge One - Authority
> 
> And now beta'd by the ever amazing [hart_d](http://hart-d.livejournal.com/)

Lance’s knees hit the hard floor with a nasty sound that equals the pain shooting up through his thighs. His shoulders are wrenched around, several pairs of strong arms holding him fast while a fist in his hair forces him to face the amused face of Morgana Pendragon.

“We found the mole,” Leon says from beside him, handing over Lance’s badge and notebook for Morgana to peruse.

“My, my,” Morgana says, flipping through the notebook with one eyebrow raised at all the information he has managed to gather on them. “Agent Lancelot du Lac, what a busy little bee you’ve been… Effective too,” she remarks after a few silent moments like she’s actually impressed. “But you did the right thing, you know.” She snaps the notebook closed, the sound echoing through the lobby. “Exploiting Merlin’s good nature and easy smiles to weave your way into our midst.”

She takes a few dangerous steps closer and crouches down so they’re at eye-level. Her voice is filled with something resembling pity as she speaks, “Did you honestly think someone like him could survive in a world like this if there was not stone cold steel beneath his positive exterior?” She huffs out a laugh containing genuine humour. “I know most people think he’s nothing more than Arthur’s lapdog, but between you and me, Merlin’s got my brother wrapped around his little finger.”

Leon, and the henchmen holding Lance captive, snicker. Lance would laugh too if the situation had been different, because the arguments between Merlin and Arthur are legendary and something of a running joke between the entire gang, except maybe Arthur and Merlin themselves.

Morgana’s eyes crinkle with mirth. “Ah yes, the things we do for love.” She lets a finger glide over a bruise blooming across Lance’s cheek. “Arthur has his Merlin… and I have my dear Guinevere.” She watches his face intently, and Lance is not quick enough to hide the yearning in his eyes at the mention of that name.

“Oh, Lance,” she says, voice again filled with a pity she doesn’t mean. “There’s no reason to hide your desire for her from me. In fact, if anyone can understand the impact Gwen has on people, it’s me. You see, I too, have been bewitched by her beauty and her pure heart, so I cannot fault you for having fallen into the same trap. We’re kindred spirits, you know.”

Morgana tilts her head closer to whisper into his ear, lipstick-covered lips brushing his skin and sending a shiver down his spine. Lance is not sure whether it’s because his body senses the danger, or because she’s an undeniably attractive woman.

“She looks at you, too, you know,” Morgana confides on a low breath. “Watches you move about headquarters with a hunger she usually reserves for me. At first I was mad. Furious! _Raging_ with the fire of jealousy despite the fact she’ll never stray.” She shakes her head, a strange smile on her lips. “But then I understood. You do have something I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I can’t give it to her.”

Morgana straightens up, standing to address her henchmen and Leon. “Clean him up and bring him to my room. Alive.”

\--ll--

He’s naked. He’s lying on his back on a soft bed and his hands and feet are tied up to the bedposts with some kind of cloth. Morgana is sitting on a chair dressed in a red, silken robe, hair loose and swept over one shoulder.

Gwen is sitting beside him on the bed, as naked as he is. There’s a smile upon her face. Hunger, too.

Lance’s heart speeds up his pace, but not because of fear. The blood is running an entirely different way, and Gwen looks down at his slowly filling cock. Then back up at him, meeting his eyes with anticipation.

“You want this as much as I do, don’t you,” she asks, breathless, but doesn’t wait for an answer. Slowly, she lifts her feet from the floor, shifting to crawl over Lance until she comes to his cock. She inspects it, giving it a few tugs to make sure he’s hard before bending down to lick one long stripe up from root till the tip.

Lance wants to gasp, but he doesn’t dare utter a sound.

“Ah,” Gwen says. “We even left you ungagged so we’d be able to hear your screams. But if you’re going to be stubborn about it, we might as well put that mouth to good use in another way.”

She crawls up over his abdomen, sliding her knees on either side of his face so her crotch is right in front of him.

“I think you know what to do,” she says as she sits down on his face.

And Lance does know what to do, has had inappropriate dreams about it for a long time, although he’d never imagine it would be in these circumstances and with Morgana watching.

Gwen gasps out when his tongue touches her clit, hips moving by their own accord. Lance suppresses a moan deep in his throat by licking again. And again. And again until his face is wet with her slick and his own spit, and Gwen is stilling with a loud moan that is echoed by Morgana’s from the sideline.

Afterwards, when Gwen has regained her breath, she crawls back down to his stiff cock that feels like it’s never been harder. She laughs at him, radiant from orgasm, and slides down on his length before Lance can understand what’s happening.

“Come now, Morgana,” Gwen says, lifting her hips up and almost away before sliding back down in an easy glide. “His face is free. Surely, a man’s tongue cannot be that different from a woman’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://elveatas.tumblr.com/)  
> And on Livejournal [here](http://elveatas.livejournal.com/)


End file.
